Illegal Touch
by Rebelle Boss
Summary: OC/POV: "Very good answer indeed. That's what I like to see in a women" He says as I smirk but then wonder my eyes around and look at the time and read 5:47PM. It isn't so late but it's ok, not like I'm in a rush or anything... KaiXOC/TalaXOC [New]


**Chapter 1: Prima donna**

She is so lucky that I'm doing this for her. She seriously needs to be ready for the business world. She doesn't need to work for this enterprise company I mean she would've worked for me without a worry for applying and here I am driving to her office cause she forgot her sheets she was up all night for her boss. What a good friend I am.

I mean come on seriously what's wrong with my company. We manufacture a lot of things and produce many things for other businesses. Being at my place in the age of 24 I'm the Chief Executive Officer also known as the CEO. I earn a lot of money that people earn in years the wages I entitle to some 340% of the pay of my workers for the most fortune 50 companies in the US. I set strategies and visions for my team my second duty would've been building the culture stronger and bigger my third duty is team building and improving and my fourth duty being the CEO is to capital the allocation. I do many things but it's always worth it in the end.

I set the direction and agenda for my company. I meet the highest ranking executive in the company as I the main responsibilities include developing and implementing high-level strategies making major corporate decisions, managing the overall operations and resources of my company and acting as the main point of communication between the board of directors and the corporate operations.

I am responsible for the top down management of my company. I make the final critical decisions about how to invest huge amounts of corporate dollars and reports directly to the board of directors and the company's owners. What's wrong earning the best of the best ability I can reach?

I'm in the fast business lane and when you're in it there's no backing down. This wasn't my dream job. Heck this is far better than what I wanted to be. I'm the brain in this game.

Me? My name is Sylverlyn Rhya Carter _(A/N - pronounced Silver-Lin Rie-ah Cart-er) _I'm 24 as I have a very successful job. I'm 5 foot 10 inches tall. And there's nothing really special about me as I have let's say between black and purple hair and silver icy grey eyes. I guess my birth parents named me Sylverlyn cause of my eyes. The press I get is ridiculous! I've already got a name in the headlines as the world would like to call me 'Miss Fierce'. Business's and companies already know me as I don't know all of them... Yet.

I live in my 3 story mansion that looks like the Three Story Foyer Mansion. I live in my mansion with a very close high-school best-friend. Well her name is Leah Winslet and were both British until we moved to American studying in Harvard then having this job pop up I had to grab it with both hands. It's like what Drake says in his song 'Started from the bottom now were here' and it's a true saying.

Leah well she's just being the idiot here working for this Military company for this Hiwatari Enterprise. I have heard of it and they're making a good amount of money but reading the title might not be all it. But surprisingly Leah got to work as the boss assistant assistant if that makes sense. I wonder how much she'll be earning.

Wearing this Pencil Skirt from House of Venturio in the colour of wine red as it stops mid-thigh wearing on top a normal black top it's a little tight but I pulled the sleeves up to my elbows whilst the top is tucked in as I wore a white diamond Armani watch on my right hand. I wouldn't say my bust isn't that big just at 38C cup. But my body is petite yet curvy like an hourglass but at the same time not too curvy. I like working out in the gym keeping my fitness healthy and my body slim and fit. I would work out at least 5 or 6 days a week and I always keep a healthy and balanced diet.

I tied my hair into a high messy bun pulling my hair back similar to Imogen Foxy Locks. Having my makeup all natural looking with red lipstick for lips. My skin would be between Gwen Stefani and Rihanna. Pale but not too pale as I'm slightly tanned. Wearing a big diamond studs I finished my look wearing these Luxurious Kudos Embroidered Mesh Boots from Jimmy Choo. Wearing some rings I was done telling you how I look.

I was in my car Audi R8 V10 Spyder matte white with white/silver rims with a bit of red in the middle. Just how I like it. Having the roof down as I don't like my hair get into waste from the effort from my private hair stylist. What I like about me is that in the funny times I can keep a straight face as my lips are always in a pout as I don't need to pout to pose for any camera's. Making it to the building Leah told me to go I made it in time as her boss would've have been going into a meeting by now giving me time to hand it to her.

Parking my car I walked professionally towards the building walking through the all-glass automatic doors I noticed that all the ladies there were either blonde or blonde with a bit of brown in the roots but then thinking about Leah she has ash blonde hair... No wonder. This boss only accepts blondes hn. What a weirdo. Walking towards the reception I got a few looks from other females there who cares! The woman at the reception was blonde with brown eye-brows which were kind of odd but that's her.

"Excuse me, do you know where Leah Winslet is?" I ask giving her at least a nice smile as her face looked bored to surprised as she fully recognised me as I stood and kept a serious face.

"She's in the meeting room on the third floor with the room with conference on it Miss Carter" She said as I nodded and smiled and walked to the elevators holding the folders in my right hand showing my watch off.

Waiting in the elevator for a while it finally stopped at the 3rd floor as the third floor was the tallest floor they had. The building I work in was at 5. The doors opening again I walked out as some girls whispered like school girls walking past me as I rolled my eyes and saw the conference room as I walked in and then noticed it was in the middle of a business meeting.

"Ah Miss Carter it's nice of you to join us" The guy I have no clue of spoke to me as it looked like he was the one who was presenting the new idea of a new Audi R8 V10 as my car was a 2012 edition.

"I wasn't here to join this meeting as I came here just to give some work that was forgotten" I said as I clearly looked over Leah who was mouthing sorry and thank you as I walked over to her noticing there was more men than ladies. Passing the folders I was about to leave until someone bought a seat for me.

"No need" I said as I stood up looking at the screen arm crossed in front of my chest kind of pissed off wasting my time on a car that looks like the exact replica but with just difference adjustments. I have to admit sometimes I'm a Prima donna as I snickered to myself. Now he's talking about the car as I couldn't help but disrupt.

"If this is the new model of the car then why does it still look like another replica of the old one? Maybe the engines changed but to the buyers would they care about a car that still looks like the same but with just a change in the engine?" I asked as I obviously got some agreements as I wouldn't be wasting my money on a car that looks the same as the old one. I would've walked out of the doors.

"That you may be right Miss Carter" He said as he sounds a little embarrassed as he should be. And yet there are still more to say and just to make him feel worse for making me stay I'm going to take a real go.

"In this investment there is no fact that says how the driver would feel the difference compared to the old model. Would the feel of the road be different? Would it change the way the car sounds as it starts up? Is the suspension stiff or comfortable? Is it easy on long drives? How is the noise with the cover up and down? And how does the power come on? I'm sorry Mr but with these questions you might just lose more than a couple of thousands and an investment, cause if I were interested I would be walking straight out the door" I said as everybody in the room had wide eyes and speechless. The guy who was presenting was totally shocked and I was expecting that reaction.

"It looks like Miss Fierce showed up" He said as I definitely felt my blood start to heat up.

"Well that just admits I said the truth which you wished that never came up and now would you excuse me, I don't want to be wasting more of my time here" I say as I walked off through the doors until someone grabbed my arm I turn around to see a shade of light and dark purple orbs coldly look into mine as I glare back.

"I'll like to talk to you" He says as his eyes gleam in my and still sparkle as I'm surprised that this guy is actually really good-looking but what's different is that he has 2 blue triangles on each side of his face. His hair is in my opinion extremely sexy being tousled up as it looked like he didn't care if his hair looked fucked up but amazingly it looks neat.

"Like I said I don't want to wa -" I said as I see a red-head come up and Leah behind him as I take my arm back and walk a few steps away. Looking at her I'm guessing he's he boss. He raised his perfect slated eye-brow as I rolled my eyes and sighed.

He walked off as I followed and wondered why he wanted to talk to me as I saw that he needed to go into the elevator as the red-head and Leah went in too. It was awkward but nothing needed to be said. Stopping at the second floor the rooms were massive and easily spaced out as it was all glass doors and windows down in a line. Walking into his office at his office was different by having no big clear glass window but have it in black as the door was one of them blur doors.

The red-head and Leah walked into a different office as I noticed looking at the back of this boss he was actually quiet fit and healthy. His biceps and triceps was shown through his blazer as he wasn't looking at all bad.

"How do you know so much about cars? Miss Carter" He says as I have no clue of his name but I'm guessing if he's the boss then he probably named it the Hiwatari Enterprise. So he must be Mr Hiwatari.

"Having a lot of business's there's a lot of things you could learn Mr Hiwatari" I replied as I he gestured for me to sit down as I did crossing my legs whilst sitting up straight I kept my eyes lock down with his as he smirked with those juicy lips rise.

"Good point made Miss Carter" He said as he sat down in front of me looking amused. I look at him liking this view but holy shit is he hot he must fuck a lot of women but hearing Leah say some things I found out he doesn't like going out with women or recently been seen with any ladies on his arm at any event.

"Why did you need to talk to me Mr Hiwatari?" I ask as it's my time to ask him a question. He looks at me as I noticed he is really handsome. I just can't believe he's Leah boss. I wonder what he looks like without the face-paint.

"For a business women I want to know more about you so go ahead" He said as I was a little surprised but what does he want to know about me? Money? Success? Job? My life? Business? How much companies I own? What?

"What would you like to know? It'll be preferred if you ask questions so that you get your questions answered" I said as I was ready for his questions. I don't mind so he can ask me what he'll like to know.

"Are you married?" He asked.

"No" I simply answered as he continued.

"How long have you been in your business?" He asked as I thought if I started at age 20 and now I'm 24 it would be 4 years.

"4 years straight" I answer as he looks a bit surprised.

"So your 24?" He figured out as I was shocked at his guess. How did he manage to guess that?

"Yes. You?" I answer giving him a question back.

"26. Been in business for 6 years starting at 21" He said as I was quiet happy that I started this business in an early age but why him a later age?

"How much do you earn in a year?" He asks as I have no clue how much I earn. It's more than a million and a billion but the money is countless.

"I don't have a specific answer as the money is countless always above a billion" He says as he sounds a little surprised but keeping a straight face.

"I should expect that from someone like you Miss Carter" He says. He's complimenting me with business?

"So Mr Hiwatari do you only hire blondes?" I ask as I bite my lip whilst leaning in forward a bit as I'm interested in his answer.

"I have no interest in blondes" He says as I see the grin he hides underneath his secure lips.

"Then what are your interests?" I ask back as he smirks wider showing off his white perfect teeth.

"You" He says as I am surprised; hearing this answer from him is unexpected but why me?

"Next question" I reply trying to dodge his answer and his somewhat compliment.

"Why are you call Miss Fierce?" He asked as that answer don't really have a proper answer anyway.

"I say things straight-forward and I won't care about the other person reaction whether it's happy or to crying. Getting the criticism from me is nothing compared to what I heard. But Miss Fierce; is more likely my meaner side" I answer as he his eyes look intently into mine. Who knew a guy can look at you so intently as if he's reading me like a book.

"Very good answer indeed. That's what I like to see in a women" He says as I smirk but then wonder my eyes around and look at the time and read 5:47PM. It isn't so late but it's ok not like I'm in a rush or anything.

"How did you make it here?" He asks as I smirk confidently. Biting my lip again a bit I look back into his eyes.

"I just made my way up to where I am now" I say as he grins at my reply. I look around his office noticing it's quiet unique but having an amazing view outside on my left.

"Nice view" I said.

"Hn" Is all I hear back. What is that supposed to mean? Is it even in the dictionary?

"Is that even a word" I say as I turn back to his eyes wondering was he checking me out when I wasn't looking?

"In my books, it's my word" He said as he emphasized the word 'my' then the other words. Looking at the clock it was close to go.

"It's nice meeting you Mr Hiwatari and thank you for this... Interesting chat" I say as I get up as he does too and then I notice more properly that he's very tall and fit looking.

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Carter. Would you like me to show you around?" He asks as I wanted to go home eat something light and have a good sleep to get ready for tomorrow's duties.

"No thanks. And so I'm off" I said as I straightened out my skirt and then walk towards the exit door as he opens the door but stopping me as he passes me a card.

"My private business card" He says as I take the card and smiled a small smile at him. Walking out of his room I look at Leah as she seems occupied with the boss assistant. At least she got her own car I say to myself as I walk myself out of the Hiwatari building having a feeling that he's watching me.

Damn I didn't get his first name - I said as I unlock my car and drove out of the parking and now towards my house. Getting a few calls I decided to dodge them until I got home as it's never safe multi-tasking whilst driving. I wonder why I'm so attracted to him. But he is a very good looking man to be single... Maybe he is or might just be gay! - Don't jump to conclusions I said to myself as I listened to some instrumental versions of songs as I was listening to the piano version of Beyoncé halo.

Humming to the song I signalled my car into my drive as the gates were opening while I made my way. Driving in I parked up walking towards my house door as I walked to the kitchen to just get a glass of water whilst taking a pain-killer too.

Heading towards my bedroom I looked at the clock and read the time as I've had dinner a while a go while the time was now 8:23PM as I decided to go bed and sleep to wake up back at 6AM. Until I got a phone I answered it.

It was one of my assistants as I listened and let myself speak. " No... If he'd to do that then he's going to have to restart it all... Yes he will have to do that I'll give him 3 days... Have you gone mad?! I did not request for a business like that!... So now are you telling I'm going to have to go in a meeting for no particular reason... Yes I am mad yet disappointed Miss Keleigh! No that's it!" I yelled with a temper as I changed into some comfortable clothes to sleep in as they were my own black hot pants with a grey t-shirt saying '#WILD' as I really liked to the slogan.

After going into the bathroom I relaxed for a bit whilst sitting on my big 4 poster bed which was black with red sheets; cream and black including red blankets, quilts, pillows etch:, I relaxed feeling my body shiver a bit cause the sheets were a little cold. Laying there for a while my eyes started to feel heavy but why can't I get that Mr Hiwatari out of my head?!

* * *

**How do you like it? Is Mr Hiwatari really interested, or just interested in her business and money? Can Miss Carter trust him? Will they ever talk again?**

**Anyways thanks if you review, I hope you like this new story. Favourite or follow it whatever I would really appreciate to read some different reviews and maybe from different people. But thank you to those who always does!**

**R&R and THANK YOU! xXx's**


End file.
